


we’ve got this (no we don’t)

by pikasoos



Category: BTOB, Big Byung (Band), GOT7, VIXX
Genre: A little suggestiveness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/pikasoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What could possibly go wrong?” The PD joked, completely immune to everyone’s collective facepalm. aka “A Quest to Find the Perfect Show for Big Byung”</p>
            </blockquote>





	we’ve got this (no we don’t)

**Author's Note:**

> * I hope I did your prompt justice! This was my first gen fic, to be honest, and I’m glad that I took the risk to join this challenge and write it for you. Finally, a huge thank you to [](http://thunggyu.livejournal.com/profile)[thunggyu](http://thunggyu.livejournal.com/) for reading this over and listening to me whine about things. You’re the best ♡ Written for the [2015 forvixx summer exchange.](http://forvixx.livejournal.com/39950.html)

**Title:** we’ve got this (no we don’t)  
 **Recipient:** [](http://slashedsilver.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashedsilver**](http://slashedsilver.livejournal.com/)  
 **Characters:** Big Byung  
 **Word count:** 2,180 words  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** A little suggestiveness  
 **Summary:** “What could possibly go wrong?” The PD joked, completely immune to everyone’s collective facepalm. aka “A Quest to Find the Perfect Show for Big Byung”

 **Notes:** * I hope I did your prompt justice! This was my first gen fic, to be honest, and I’m glad that I took the risk to join this challenge and write it for you. Finally, a huge thank you to [](http://thunggyu.livejournal.com/profile)[**thunggyu**](http://thunggyu.livejournal.com/) for reading this over and listening to me whine about things. You’re the best ♡ Written for the [2015 forvixx summer exchange.](http://forvixx.livejournal.com/39950.html)

 

 

 

  


  
  
It had been a good idea at the time; the network wanted something ... fresh. Fresh, yet familiar. Something the viewers knew but wanted more of. There had to be a show that would be able to bring out the various charms of each member.  
  
  
  
Choosing a group though, was much easier. The staff had to come up with a concept that hadn’t been done before, as well as integrate their past ideas regarding the project. Photos of various idols were spread out on the table, the main PD scrutinizing each and every one before he finally made his decision. Instead of one group, he chose members from various groups, laying down the pictures of the final cast in front of the staff.  
  
  
  
One writer stared at the PD for a bit before looking back at the pictures, hesitating a bit before speaking. “Um, sir. These boys are already a project group under another network. They took part in a show about creating a new group...”  
  
  
  
“Oh? Then that saves us the awkward introductions then!” The brave soul didn’t know whether she should inform her boss of what actually happened on that show, clearing her throat. “Well, um. Together they can be quite ... a handful.”  
  
  
  
The PD waved his hand dismissively, nodding before having his people call the selected idols. “Yes, yes. But seriously, what could possibly go wrong?” He joked, completely immune to everyone’s collective facepalm.  
  
  
  
And that was how Big Byung found themselves the new stars of the network’s variety show. Now the only question was: what show?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Are you sure they didn’t confuse you with another group?” Hyungdon asked incredulously, Jackson shaking his head as he helped himself to more meat. Hyungdon had to admit, he was more than surprised when Hakyeon had first texted him, a flurry of happy emojis before the message that Big Byung had been selected for the network’s new variety show.  
  
  
  
“Aigoo, our Big Byung.” Daejun nodded, raising his shot glass. “Moving on to bigger and better things. Don’t forget these hyungs once you make it big.”  
  
  
  
“Hyung--” Jackson whined, reaching for another piece of meat. “You make it sound like we’re going away.”  
  
  
  
“Aren’t you? You’re now going to work with the big leagues.” Hyungdon waved his chopsticks, trying to bat away a clingy dongsaeng in the form of Cha Hakyeon. Daejun took another gulp of his drink before frowning a bit in confusion. “So, what show are you boys doing?”  
  
  
  
Sanghyuk shrugged, showing the list of possible shows the PD had texted their manager. “They said they wanted to try us out for these shows.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Hello Baby:** The Interview  
  
  
  
The interviews started with the most obvious question; “Have you ever taken care of younger children?”  
  
  
  
Hakyeon beamed, nodding enthusiastically before reaching for his phone. “Of course! I was there for most of Bohunnie’s firsts. I saw him take his first steps, say his first word, he knows his uncle when he sees him!”  
  
  
  
The VJs and staff were slightly cheered by this, having done some research beforehand on social media. So far Hakyeon had been the most visible one, often posting pictures and statuses about his older sister’s children. It was almost enough to quell the sense of foreboding they felt. Almost.  
  
  
  
“I babysat for my neighbor once.” Jackson volunteered, looking immensely pleased with himself. “I made her cup ramen for dinner and tucked her in.”  
  
  
  
Sungjae nodded. “One time my aunt left my cousin at our house when she had to go for a meeting.”  
  
  
  
“Is that the same cousin who tried to break a watermelon with his head?” Sanghyuk snickered from his spot next to Sungjae. Sungjae made a face at that and swatted his best friend’s arm. “Hey! It’s not my fault his older siblings let him watch too much television! Television influences the younger generation to do juvenile things!”  
  
  
  
“Uh-huh, you say that like you’re not the one who did it in the first place.”  
  
  
  
“Well have _you_ taken care of younger children before?” Sanghyuk opened his mouth to reply when Hakyeon reached out to ruffle his maknae’s hair. “Of course not, _he’s_ the baby in our family.”  
  
  
  
“I’ve never seen such a scary baby in my life.” Sungjae stage-whispered, which made Jackson snort as Sanghyuk flapped his arms indignantly, trying to bat Hakyeon’s hands away. “Hyung--- can you not---“  
  
  
  
“I’m worried about the children they’ll have to take care of.” One of the producers whispered to his partner, perusing the list of talking points and potential activities in his hand.  
  
  
  
“I’m more worried about _these_ children.” His partner whispered back as they watched the two maknaes bicker while Jackson was busy fussing over Hakyeon’s pictures of his nephew.  
  
  
  
This was going to be an interesting season, to say the least.  
  
  
  
 **Hello Baby:** Vegetables  
  
  
  
“C’mon, Minjae… it’s really good!” Sungjae held up the spoon with Minjae’s lunch, trying not to let his face fall when the younger made a face at the food.  
  
  
  
“You’re not doing it right.” Jackson complained from his spot by the kitchen counter, trying to finish his cup of ramen.  
  
  
  
“Then _you_ do it then.” Jackson got up immediately, taking the spoon from Sungjae and doing an animated impersonation of a train. “Minjaeeee, open up for the choo-choo train! Chuga chuga chuga choo-choo---”  
  
  
  
Minjae wrinkled his nose and shook his head, making the same face from earlier. “Icky.”  
  
  
  
“Well, they _are_ peas.” Sungjae nodded in agreement, expression sympathetic. Jackson wasn’t going to be deterred, however, still holding the spoon with the mashed peas. “Oh come on, I’m sure they’re not _that_ bad.” He then takes the spoonful of mashed peas and shoves it into his mouth, grimacing immediately.  
  
  
  
“Hyung, are you okay?” That definitely wasn’t an attractive shade of green, Sungjae noted.  
  
  
  
“I think I’m going to be sick.”  
  
  
  
 **Hello Baby:** Crisis  
  
  
  
“Sanghyuk, where’s Minjae?”  
  
  
  
“Didn’t you have him?” Hakyeon’s eyes widened at that, reaching out to clutch at the maknae’s shoulders. “Do I look like I have a toddler on me?”  
  
  
  
Sanghyuk gulped, shrinking away in fear. Yep, this was why Hakyeon was the scariest hyung, no matter how many people object to it. “We’ll find him, okay-- Sungjae!” He called their fellow member as he walked through the door. “Have you seen Minjae?”  
  
  
  
Sungjae merely blinked, looking around in case Minjae popped up like a jack in the box. “Weren’t you supposed to be watching him?”  
  
  
  
Hakyeon opened his mouth before closing it again. _Oh god,_ Sanghyuk thought. _I lost the baby. Hakyeon hyung’s going to kill me and I’m going to die without having French-kissed anyone, oh my god--_  
  
  
  
“How does one lose a four year old boy---”  
  
  
  
“Guys.” Jackson entered the VIXX dorm, completely unaware of the current predicament and holding up the bag of snacks he had brought. “I brought some food! I even got Minjae’s favorite cere--- where’s Minjae?”  
  
  
  
Three hours, five frantic phone calls and several neck chops later, Taekwoon entered the VIXX dorm, Minjae’s clasped in one of his own and a bag of groceries in the other. The normally silent member took note of the frantic dorm and everyone fussing before nodding to Minjae. Minjae nodded back before the pair turned around, leaving the dorms once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **We Got Married:** Sanghyuk and Sungjae (+Joy)  
  
  
  
“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m on We Got Married already.” Sungjae said wryly, his right wrist handcuffed to Sanghyuk’s left wrist. “Plus, my current partner is much more good-looking than you.”  
  
  
  
“I feel very insulted at this.” Sanghyuk retorted, glancing around the apartment that currently housed the SungJoy couple. “I bet your wife was the one who chose all the decorations.”  
  
  
  
“Excuse you, I like to think that I have a wonderful eye and a lovely sense of color.”  
  
  
  
“Yeah, but I still picked the decorations.” Sungjae groaned when Sanghyuk reached out to high-five Sooyoung, burying his head in his hands. “Why do you two do this to me--?”  
  
  
  
“You like us though.” Sooyoung said cheekily, spooning some frozen yogurt and sighing contentedly at the taste. “Besides, having two husbands is fun.”  
  
  
  
“You’re just saying that because of your BL obsession!” Sungjae blurted out, Sooyoung and Sanghyuk immediately covering his mouth since the cameras were still nearby.  
  
  
  
 **We Got Married:** (Hakyeon and Jackson)  
  
  
  
‘Hakyeon hyung is sexy’, summed up Jackson’s opinion of Hakyeon pretty nicely. Being paired up for the We Got Married trial was a godsend, to be honest, as well as being handcuffed to each other.  
  
  
  
“Hyung, open wide!” Jackson said enthusiastically, brandishing a spoonful of bingsu.  
  
  
  
Hakyeon just looked at his dongsaeng fondly, patting Jackson’s free hand affectionately. “Are you sure that isn’t a spoonful of mashed peas?” He chuckled a little at the younger’s expression, clearing his throat a little in order to disguise his laughter.  
  
  
  
“Hyung, I nearly died that day!”  
  
  
  
“Oh hush, vegetables won’t kill you.” He let Jackson feed him though, liking the sweet taste of the bingsu. “Now come on, let’s see what we need to do for our next mission.”  
  
  
  
 **We Got Married:** Game  
  
  
  
“Of all the things to cater to Sooyoung’s BL interests.” Sungjae whined when Sooyoung shoved him playfully, her cheeks flaming behind her cue cards.  
  
  
  
“Yah, just be grateful it’s _just_ the pepero game. There are a lot of heavier options, you know.” She managed to regain some of her dignity with a flip of her hair. Sungjae opened his mouth to retort, only to close it again once Sanghyuk elbowed him. “Dude, just don’t. Think of the rest of us.”  
  
  
  
“Okay, for pairings---”  
  
  
  
“Can I not be with Sungjae?” Sanghyuk called out, which earned him an indignant squawk from said member.  
  
  
  
“Okay, Sanghyuk oppa, you go with Hakyeon oppa--” “What--!?” That was even worse, in Sanghyuk’s opinion.  
  
  
  
Hakyeon slung an arm around Sanghyuk’s shoulders, Sanghyuk clearing his throat at the strength in Hakyeon’s arm. “It’s either me or the neck chop, Hyukkie.”  
  
  
  
“I’d rather go back to Sungjae.”  
  
  
  
“Too late!” Sungjae called out, gripping Jackson’s arms in an effort to keep him from going back to Hakyeon.  
  
  
  
Sanghyuk sighed. We Got Married was definitely not for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Running Man:** Introductions  
  
  
  
“Hello! We are Big Byuuuuuung.” Their greeting had the hosts breaking into laughter, making Yoo Jaesuk clear his throat. “Interesting greeting. Now, shall each member introduce themselves?”  
  
  
  
Sanghyuk took that as a signal to start first, “Hello, I am Big Byung’s leader and internet service provider, Hyukddi or Hyukddi-fi. Please take care of me.”  
  
  
  
Sukjin immediately held his phone out in Sanghyuk’s general area, nodding solemnly. “The reception is good from where he’s standing.”  
  
  
  
Sungjae went next, clearing his throat. “Hello, I am the man of six wisdoms, YookDuk.”  
  
  
  
(“What _are_ the six wisdoms?” Sanghyuk whispered to Hakyeon, who merely shrugged.)  
  
  
  
“Hello, I’m Big Byung’s Wang Kong.” Jackson threw a little heart to the camera crew, much to the amusement of everyone on set.  
  
  
  
“Hello, I am the person who made beef briskets sexy, Cha Dolbaegi.” A smile tugged at the corners of Jaesuk’s mouth, but he hid it with a cough. “Aigoo, it’s ‘this guy’ again. What is your position in Big Byung?”  
  
  
  
Hakyeon flashed the camera a smile before opening his mouth to speak. “I’m the main rapper and the visual. Big Byung is a diverse group you know, and we’re popular with teenagers nowadays.” A groan is heard from behind him when Sanghyuk slapped his hand against his own forehead.  
  
  
  
“What’s wrong?” Haha asked, expression perplexed.  
  
  
  
“His wifi must not be working.” Kwangsoo said, peering over at Sukjin’s phone and pointing to the lack of internet. “See?”  
  
  
  
  
 **Running Man:** Before the Final Challenge  
  
  
  
“No.” Hakyeon shook his head frantically, slowly backing away from the school where the final challenge was supposed to be held.  
  
  
  
“Oh come on, hyung.” Jackson tried to comfort his hyung, rubbing soothing circles around the eldest’s back. “It’s not _that_ dark. Plus, the producers said the ghosts won’t come out when there are too many people.”  
  
  
  
“That’s not exactly helpful.” Sungjae said bluntly, pointing to the large building where a majority of the buildings were bathed in pitch-black. “Plus, remember what PD-nim said about the ghosts asking for sacrifices?”  
  
  
  
“None of you are helping!” Hakyeon said loudly, covering his eyes as Sanghyuk dragged his hyung towards the entrance of the building as the eldest continued to rant. “Especially you, Han Sanghyuk!”  
  
  
  
“Is he always like this?” Gary asked, slowly trailing after the pair with Sungjae and Jackson taking up the rear along with Jongkook.  
  
  
  
“Only when haunted buildings are nearby.” Jackson offered helpfully, Sungjae nodding in agreement.  
  
  
  
“Oh, okay.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Epilogue**  
  
  
  
“So.. they didn’t pick a show in the end?” Hyungdon’s face fell. “Bummer.”  
  
  
  
“Nope.” Sungjae said, helping himself to more japchae. “The producers liked us so much though, that they decided to team up to make a documentary about our attempts.”  
  
  
  
Daejun’s eyes widened, quickly taking off his trademark sunglasses. “Really?”  
  
  
  
“Really.” Sanghyuk said, grinning. “Look at it this way, hyung. Now we can make a new album for Big Byung while they’re working on the documentary, isn’t that great?”  
  
  
  
“Oh no, oh god no.” Hyungdon shuddered.  
  
  
  
Back to the drawing board.  
  
---


End file.
